Breve, Incomodo, Calido, Magico, Raro y Sorpresivo Momento
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Hermione olvida la mochila en su dormitorio y debe cargar con una torre de libros desde la biblioteca hasta la sala común por su tozudez de no pedir ayuda a sus amigos o volver a por su mochila. En el camino un accidente hará que su vida entera tome un nuevo rumbo y su interior se revolucione para cambiar por completo su destino.


_Reto Primer Beso del Foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas_

* * *

_Breve. Apenas duro medio segundo._

Hermione caminaba por el pasillo, pensaba en como terminar la poción que les habían mandado como proyecto para las vacaciones de Navidad. Apenas veía la alegre decoración que ocupaba todo el castillo. Todos verdes y rojos se arremolinaban en techos y esquinas. Cientos de figuritas volaban con divertidos giros y piruetas lanzando algún caramelo a los despistados estudiantes.

_Incomodo. No pudo volver a mirarla a los ojos en todo el día. _

Entre sus brazos una montaña de libros coronados por una docena de frasquitos. Hermione hacia malabares para que ninguno se cayera pues su profesor había dejado claro que no daría más muestras e ingredientes a los alumnos torpes. Pobre Neville todas las miradas se posaron en él.

_Cálido. Su sangre bulló y burbujeo inundando su cuerpo de una nueva sensación abrasadora_.

Giró en una esquina y llego a las escaleras. No podía verse los pies por culpa del torreón de libros con los que cargaba por lo que tuvo que ir tanteando con estos, escalón a escalón. Las burlas y cuchicheos no tardaron en llegar de los alumnos que pasaba a su lado a velocidades de vértigo solo para reírse de su lentitud. Torció el gesto un segundo pero no les prestó mayor atención. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de mofas.

_Mágico. Su estomago bailo en su interior y su cuerpo pareció flotar ingrávido_.

Apenas llegó a la mitad de la escalera y se dio cuenta que aún le quedaban tres pisos. Se desanimo y reprendió por haber olvidado la mochila. Podría dejar los libros allí e ir a buscar a Ron o Harry para que la ayudaran. Desechó la idea, no pensaba abandonar esos libros de la biblioteca por nada del mundo. A saber que harían ciertos personajes si los encontraran allí sabiendo que son suyos. Resignada siguió su ascenso.

_Raro. Jamás sintió nada tan chocante, quería que se acabara y al mismo tiempo rezaba porque siguiera._

Debía haber pedido ayuda a Ron. Sabía que iba a llegar cargada de la biblioteca. Su descuido olvidando la mochila le había costado un viaje a la sala común diez veces más lenta de lo normal. Gruñó diciéndose que la próxima vez volvería a por la mochila en lugar de decirle a Madame Pince que podía llevar bien los libros. Iba tan ensimismada que no vio donde pisaba.

_Sorpresivo. Fue tan inesperado que años después aun no sabía si había ocurrido o no_.

Su pie se enganchó en un falso escalón y todo su cuerpo fue lanzado hacia adelante como si fuera una catapulta. Vio los frasquitos volar en el aire y rezó porque el golpe no los rompiera. Intentó girar sobre sí misma para no caer sobre los libros pero su pie atrapado se lo impedía. A medio vuelo sus ojos vieron algo que le hizo arrugar la nariz extrañada. Unos pies descalzos de un blanco nevado. Unas manos largas y finas que atraparon en el aire cada frasquito, y un brazo femenino alrededor de su pecho la agarró a tiempo de darse un buen golpe.

Los libros se desparramaron por las escaleras pero ninguno pareció recibir grandes daños. Nada que Madame Pince o Hermione no pudieran arreglar con un golpe de varita. Sin embargo Hermione estaba en otra cosa, su atención iba en dirección a su salvadora. Levantó la mirada sonriendo para darle las gracias a quien fuera cuando lo sintió. Sus labios contra algo suave, voraz, cálido y húmedo. Otros labios la estaban besando. Durante un segundo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pero no tardo en caer presa de tan agradable sensación.

El brazo que la sujetaba se aferro más a ella como si no quisiera dejarla escapar. El tiempo pareció detenerse y el placer era lo único que realmente existía. Hermione jamás se había sentido así ni podría haber imaginado algo tan maravilloso. Su primer beso había sido robado por sorpresa pero ahora mismo no le importaba. Ya habría tiempo para enfadarse y ser Hermione Granger. Ahora solo quería seguir conectada a esos labios.

Y con ese pensamiento toda la magia se desmoronó y los labios extraños se alejaron de los suyos propios. Abrió lentamente los ojos, suspirando y recobrando el aliento. Un momento tardaron sus retinas en acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz y un momento es el tiempo que necesito aquella persona para depositarla en el suelo, darse la vuelta y alejarse. Hermione instintivamente lanzó su brazo para atraparla pero era ya tarde. A sus pies vio los frasquitos perfectamente ordenados y sus libros a lo largo de dos docenas de escalones.

Y allí, al pie de la escalera se giraba una sonriente Luna, con los ojos chispeantes y la melena brillando con la luz de las antorchas. Hermione sintió como todo su cuerpo se venía abajo y se rompía para volver a fundirse en algo nuevo, una y otra vez. Luna Lovegood le había robado su primer beso y Hermione se sorprendió suplicándose a sí misma que no fuera el último que la brillante y estrambótica Ravenclaw le diera. Sus dedos tantearon sus húmedos y enrojecidos labios mientras Luna se despedía con la mano y volvía a dar saltos hasta desaparecer tras una esquina.

En ese instante algo bulló hasta explotar en el cuerpo de Hermione y su corazón se aceleró pidiendo algo más. Su cerebro le decía que no estaba bien pero a quien le importaba lo que pensara un estirado. Se levantó recogió de forma desordenada sus cosas y bajo a trompicones las escaleras gritando a viva voz.

— ¡ESPERA, LUNA!


End file.
